La tina de la lujuria
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Levi sólo buscaba un baño y relajarse, sólo eso. Conseguió mucho más de lo que esperaba. EruRi. [BL/Lemon/MA]


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

**Posible spoiler: **"A choice with no regrets", Shingeki no Kyojin spin-off.

**Pareja: **Erwin x Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> One-shot creado para la página de FB "**Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones**".

* * *

><p><strong>La tina de la lujuria<strong>

.

Desde que era pequeño escuché a muchas personas decir que no había nada más relajante que un baño caliente en una tina, jamás pude comprobarlo y estoy seguro que ellos tampoco, la miseria en que vivíamos jamás nos permitiría ese lujo perteneciente a los sueños más lejanos.

El agua más limpia a la que tuve acceso fue la lluvia, pero distaba completamente de ser algo caliente y reconfortante, aunque a veces parecía llevarse consigo la tristeza que envolvía mi patética existencia.

Con los años la situación no mejoró, sólo que al menos tuve dos personas que me hicieron compañía: Isabel y Farlan. Pero su muerte sucedió en un día lluvioso, lo cual me recordó que aquella idea estúpida del confort acuoso no era más que eso: una estupidez.

Me olvidé de todo y recomencé mi vida con las decisiones que había tomado, pues una vez que acepté formar parte de la Legión no había marcha atrás. Sin embargo, la miseria nunca me abandonó, sólo cambió de forma, ahora arriesgaba mi vida para matar titanes y liberar a la humanidad de las cadenas que la apresaban.

Por momentos me aquejaba una duda y la respuesta nunca llegó a mi mente: Con mi nueva ocupación, ¿cómo debería ser el baño ideal para relajarme?

.

.

Los días iban y venían y mi costumbre de duchas d minutos nunca cambió, quizás fue porque tanto en los barrios bajos como en el ejército, los baños eran comunales y no me apetecía estar más tiempo del necesario con personas a las que no deseo —particularmente— conocer en extremo.

Cuando tenía pocos meses en el ejército salimos a otra expedición de reconocimiento fuera de las murallas, debo aceptar que la ansiedad se hizo presente al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que hice ese recorrido, sin embargo logré tranquilizarme a tiempo.

Regresamos victoriosos y con menos muertes de las esperadas. Todos me alababan por haberme enfrentado a más titanes que nadie, pero sus palabras me sonaban vacías, quizás se debía a que me sentí por completo abrumado y sólo quería descansar de todo, de todos.

Recordé sin desear aquella estupidez del baño caliente en tina, mi ser entero estaba tan cansado que lo único que pude articular fue un "¿Por qué no?", no tenía nada que perder. Así que me di a la tarea de investigar dónde podría encontrar una tina dentro del cuartel.

La encontré. Había una tina en todo el lugar, sólo una, y estaba en la habitación designada a Smith. Pensé en acudir amablemente para hacerle la solicitud formal de la tina por media, no, una hora, pero de inmediato deseché la idea pues al repetirla mentalmente me pareció que sonaba algo extraña, sobre todo al considerar que, aunque éramos compañeros y nos respetábamos, no teníamos ningún tipo de relación amistosa.

Opté por recordar un poco mis tiempos como ladrón y salí del cuartel para analizar perfectamente la mejor ruta de acceso a su habitación, tenía que haber una al considerar que él tenía uno de los mejores espacios.

Tracé la ruta en mi mente y me aseguré de que él no estuviera rondando por ahí. Lo observé cuando se dirigía con Hanji a una reunión —o algo parecido— en la oficina del comandante Shardis.

Entonces fue el momento de realizar el primer movimiento. Escalar hasta el segundo piso no fue problema, encontrar la ventana que me diera el acceso más próximo al cuarto de baño tampoco lo fue, lo que sí representó una dificultad fue abrir la maldita ventana y entrar sin romper la jarra de agua que parecía estratégicamente colocada para ser golpeada por el filo del marco al ser abierto sin cuidado, ¿hasta en eso era tan meticuloso Erwin?

Logré controlar el mini infarto que sufrí al pensar que mi plan se vería frustrado al ser descubierto, y en cuanto pude colocar la jarra de nuevo en su lugar, y sin derramar una gota, observé que ninguna otra cosa hubiera sido movida de su sitio y me dirigí de inmediato al baño.

Sinceramente no pude evitar abrir los ojos de felicidad al hallarme frente al artículo que tanto había esperado. El material blanco y reluciente con el que estaba hecho parecía merecedor de mi piel que, si bien no recibía los mejores cuidados, se mantenía como si de un joven se tratara, al menos por eso podía agradecerle a la genética, no así con mi estatura.

Me aseguré una vez más de estar solo en el lugar y cuando lo comprobé, toqué con suavidad las plateadas llaves que conducirían el agua hasta la tina en la que me sumergiría por primera vez en mi vida; me sentí como un niño que está a punto de recibir un regalo enorme, pero en cuanto me percaté de mi emoción decidí dejarla pasar para no perder el tiempo en cuestiones innecesarias.

Una vez que el agua estuvo a la temperatura deseada —otra de las ventajas de ser Smith—, retiré las prendas que vestía y las coloqué a un costado, justo en ese momento recordé que no llevé una toalla para secarme, me golpeé en la frente por ello.

De forma sigilosa y cauta comencé a sumergirme en el tibio líquido, su temperatura contrastaba magníficamente con el ambiente, llevándome a un placer indescriptible y —quizás— malsano; podría acostumbrarme rápidamente a él.

Lenta y suavemente tomé asiento y sentí cómo algunas burbujas indecentes se colaban en mi trasero y espalda baja, aunque no podía culparlas, yo también estaba disfrutando de ellas. Una vez que estuve envuelto por completo por esa magnífica y clara sustancia, me vi obligado a extender mis brazos a los costados de la tina, relajarme y cerrar los ojos. Fue sublime, agradecí mentalmente a quienes me lo dijeron.

Como parte de mi plan acordé que mi estancia en ese lugar sería —por mucho— de media hora, pero no consideré que se trataría de algo tan agradable y abrazador. Perdí la noción del tiempo al sentirme envuelto en aquella delicia de burbujas. Obviamente no desaproveché los recursos que encontré, tal como los jabones.

Permití que mis manos viajaran lentamente por la piel que recubre mi cuerpo, aquella que en los últimos días no había visto más que batallas, entrenamientos y sudor; tenía por completo olvidado su cuidado. Claro que mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato y se relajó aún más, aunque todo cambió cuando mi mano derecha arribó a la parte baja de mi vientre, me recorrió una sensación que había ignorado por mucho tiempo: una erección.

Instantáneamente abrí los ojos y me sorprendí por el tamaño de esta, no podía dejarla pasar, sabía que mi cuerpo estaba necesitado, mucho.

Deslicé la mano hasta tocar mis testículos, eso fue aún más gratificante. No pude reprimir un ligero jadeo que luchó incesantemente por salir de mi boca al tiempo que comencé a acariciar mi hombría. Mis piernas comenzaron a recibir los impulsos eléctricos propios de una gran oleada de placer. Los sentidos, ya apagados, fueron neutralizados aún más. Me sumergí —literalmente— en el suave arrullo producido por la infusión que me arropaba.

No pude evitar recriminarme por haberme negado tal placer por tanto tiempo. El estrés, el cansancio y la inercia de una vida miserable me hicieron olvidar el necesario trato que obliga el cuerpo.

Imágenes obscenas de vivencias olvidadas llegaron a mi mente, la excitación no tenía forma de ser detenida, sólo se incrementó con el paso de los minutos y con el aumento del frenesí que vivía.

La lujuriosa cadencia envolvió el ambiente y los sonidos salaces llenaron mis oídos. Todo era disfrute en aquella tina que jamás fue mía, por lo que no me percaté del momento en que la persona que no debía verme arribó al lugar en el que yo no debía estar.

Los pesados pasos producidos por sus botas, la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura, la perilla siendo girada, la reacción de extrañeza al notar la puerta del baño abierta y la sonora sorpresa al encontrarme en la tina, todo fue ignorado por mí. Me encontraba absorto del mundo en mi masturbación a punto de terminar.

— ¿L-Levi? ¿Q-Qué…?

Mierda. Su voz me hizo regresar a la realidad y caí en cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido.

La mirada atónita de Erwin no hizo más que clavarme una estaca en el pecho al notar que las burbujas habían desaparecido en el agua y aún sostenía mi palpitante erección.

— Ah… Te dejaré terminar… Con permiso…

Giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero algo dentro de mí ordenó detenerlo.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! Yo…

Salí lo más rápido que me permitieron los pies y corrí tras él, tomé la manga derecha de su chaqueta y lo obligué a verme nuevamente.

— Quizás deberías ponerte algo de ropa…

Observó mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aunque ciertamente no me molestaba en lo absoluto mostrar mi desnudez ante sus ojos.

— Da igual. De cualquier forma ya me viste…

— Sí, te vi, pero creo que no debí haberlo hecho.

— Era inevitable. Invadí tu habitación y ahora es tiempo de que me retire. Lo siento.

Ofrecí una disculpa de la manera más sincera que me fue posible y, dándole la espalda, me dispuse a tomar mis prendas para alejarme de ese lugar.

— Si lo único que querías era usar la tina, ¿por qué no lo pediste?

Me congelé al escuchar esas palabras, fue justo la opción que deseché desde el inicio y que siempre fue la correcta.

— Seguramente tuviste tus motivos para no decirlo, sin embargo, no me gustaría ser el responsable de que dejaras algo a medias…

El tono suave que utilizó para hablar y el descarado roce de su mano en mi espalda me alertaron sobre algo que no había contemplado. Giré para mirarlo y me perdí en el profundo azul de sus ojos. Resultó imposible descifrar el mensaje oculto en aquellos orbes que parecían arrinconarme como si fuera una presa fácil. Tenía que salir del estupor del momento y hacerle frente a ese intimidante hombre.

— ¿Q-Qué pretendes?

— No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, después de todo… Tú fuiste quien se estuvo masturbando frente a mí…

Se acercó tanto a mi cuerpo que apenas pude notar el momento en que apresó mi pene con su mano. No tenía idea de qué pretendía hacer pero no tenía la fuerza mental para detenerlo.

— ¿Q-Que crees que… Ahh… H-Haces?

La voz se me quebraba mientras me embriagaba en su mirada y me llenaba de suaves y cálidas caricias.

— No puedes hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, ¿sabes?

Susurró a mi oído aquellas palabras que sonaron como una combinación entre amenaza e invitación, no pude decidirme por la opción correcta.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Hice uso de todas las fuerzas que me fue posible para interrogar —una vez más— por sus intenciones, claro que me podía generar una idea bastante clara pero necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

— No te creo que no sepas lo que quiero. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para tocarte si no quisiera follar?

Esa confesión terminó por romper el único hilo de cordura —y quizás decencia— que guardaba. Las acciones consecuentes sucedieron tan rápido que me resultó imposible seguir la secuencia correcta de las mismas.

De alguna manera me arrojé a sus brazos y nos fundimos en un apasionado y concupiscente beso. Mis manos se enredaron en sus rubios cabellos y los sujetaron con fuerza, tanta que mis nudillos tomaron un color blanquecino.

Sus manos apresaron mis caderas como si pretendieran fundirme con su ardiente y varonil cuerpo. Deslizó su mano izquierda hasta una de mis nalgas y la apretó, de inmediato me hizo gritar y gemir del dolor; el idiota sabía dónde tocarme.

Terminé el beso e inicié un viaje de susurros hasta su oído derecho, gemí un poco en este y su entrepierna golpeó pidiendo ser liberada de su tortuosa prisión de tela.

— Dijiste que querías follarme, ¿qué esperas?

Cuestioné sin reparos y él me separó ligeramente de su cara para admirar mis ojos, los cuales seguramente irradiaban pasión y desenfreno, al igual que los suyos. Levantó todo mi peso en sus musculosos brazos y me condujo a la cama mientras me besaba de nuevo; con tan sólo esos contactos me hizo desearlo más.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino, me depositó en él sin dejar de besarme, tampoco detuve las múltiples caricias por su cuello y espalda, me deleité en demasía con el tacto de su musculatura exquisita.

— ¿No crees que esto estorba?

Señalé el uniforme que aún encerraba su piel y me reí internamente por la desigualdad de condiciones: él conocía mi anatomía y yo sólo veía parte de su pecho a través de la mojada tela de su camisa. Casi como si adivinara mis pensamientos, se levantó para deshacerse del estorbo y me permitió ver por primera vez aquella hombría erecta; resultó ser mejor de lo que imaginé.

Tragué saliva y me adelanté a sus movimientos y, quedando hincado frente a él, introduje —lo más que pude— su pene en mi boca, lo bañé en saliva y sentí que me ahogaría en un par de ocasiones, aun así saboreé lentamente y jugué con el hinchado glande que se erguía más a cada segundo.

De sus labios salieron los primeros jadeos, fueron tenues y suaves, algo que no pensé pudiera escuchar de él. Resolví sacarle los más obscenos y fuertes gemidos, así que introduje con más rapidez su pene en mi garganta sin importarme mi propia seguridad, lo succioné como si no hubiera más opción y poco a poco logré mi objetivo.

La habitación se llenó de su sensual y sonora voz jadeante de más, mi cuerpo reaccionó de igual manera que el suyo hasta el punto en que mi erección comenzó a ser dolorosa por la falta de atención.

Con lentitud levanté la vista y me topé con sus enormes orbes azules y una mirada que no pude descifrar. No pude soportar su peso y decidí bajar de nuevo la vista y concentrarme en la tarea que realizaba con éxito.

Sus grandes manos se posaron en mi cabeza y comenzaron a marcar el ritmo de la felación, apenas pude soportarlo debido a que su erección no hacía más que crecer; por momentos me cuestioné si ese tipo de verdad era un humano.

En el preciso momento en que pensé que no lo soportaría más, sus labios se abrieron para mencionar las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

— Levi… Qui… Teng… Necesito hacerlo…

No había forma de negarme a tal solitud, no estando frente a la súplica de un hombre como él. Liberé su hombría, no sin antes dejarle una ligera mordida en la parte media de esta —la más gruesa, a decir verdad—.

Me recosté de nuevo sobre mi espalda y, de la manera más obscena posible, levanté mis piernas hasta pegar las rodillas en mi pecho, permitiéndole admirar —gracias a la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación— aquel anillo que él tanto deseaba.

Permaneció estático frente a la oferta que le hacía, posiblemente creando en su mente la mejor manera de arremeter contra mí y poseerme finalmente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que lo querías?

Interrogué mientras el dedo índice de mi mano derecha se dirigía a mi ano para acariciarlo suavemente; casi se le desorbitan los ojos al ver mi actuar. Quizás no pensó que cooperaría de esa forma, pero resultaba imposible negar que yo lo deseaba tanto como él.

La posición que tomó al acercarse a la cama fue parecida a la de un felino a punto de atacar a su presa. Se acercó sigilosamente y justo cuando pensé que me penetraría, de manera increíblemente rápida se posicionó entre mis piernas y lamió sin recato mi ano.

— ¿Q-Qué… crees… que… haces?

Cuestioné de alguna manera coherente, pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue su lengua insertándose en mi interior. Fue sencillamente sublime. El tacto y los movimientos que realizaba se convirtieron en un placer desconocido hasta ese momento pero requerido para la posteridad.

Gemidos y jadeos fueron los únicos sonidos que lograron salir de mi garganta, la cual estaba seca por la intensidad del acto. Coloqué mis dedos en su cabello y lo acaricié nuevamente, en más de una ocasión empujé mi cadera hacia arriba hasta hacerla chocar con su cara; sé que eso le agradó.

Pasados algunos minutos dejó su actividad y reclamé de inmediato, recibí una sonrisa burlona mientras él se levantaba y acomodaba su cuerpo frente al mío. Se posicionó encima de mí y colocó su hombría frente a mi entrada, la acarició suavemente provocando que comenzara a retorcerme por la impaciencia.

— No creí que te gustara tanto que te hicieran eso…

— Cállate. Yo decido lo que te permito hacer.

— Lo sé. También sé que esto me lo permitirás…

Amenazó al tiempo que introducía salvajemente su pene en mi interior. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que era penetrado, pero carajo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que casi había olvidado el agudo y punzante dolor que causaba.

Callé los gritos que me provocó sólo para no darle el gusto de verme por completo sumiso ante él. Quizás como una reacción al dolor, o tal vez por un simple deseo de venganza, coloqué las manos en sus brazos y, encajándole las uñas, descendí hasta dejar marcas rojas en todos sus brazos. Sonreí al observar mi obra.

Seguramente las heridas que le provoqué hicieron mella en su mente, pues comenzó a embestirme con una fuerza por demás extrema. Mi entrada perdía la lubricación dada por la saliva que anteriormente depositó, sin embargo, él no detenía sus ímpetus, al contrario, golpeaba mi trasero con su vientre y lograba que mi cuerpo entero se moviera al ritmo que él marcaba.

Tomó mis tobillos en sus manos y empujó todavía más mis piernas contra mi pecho, no se detuvo hasta que comprobó que de esa manera podía penetrarme con mucha más profundidad. Y aunque al inicio la posición resultó un tanto incómoda, después de algunos empellones dejé de pensar en ella y me concentré en el enorme falo que acariciaba con desespero mi próstata.

Gemí de una manera por demás estridente, seguramente más de una persona lo escuchó fuera de la habitación, pero poco me importaba ser descubierto, lo único relevante en ese momento era seguir siendo follado por ese hombre de sed insaciable.

Continuó penetrándome de maneras inconcebibles: a veces con una furia dolorosa, otras con un ritmo bajo que parecía sólo acariciarme, algunas más jugaba con el glande en mi ano, haciéndome hervir aún más en deseo.

El paso del tiempo no hizo más que sumergir mi cuerpo en un torrente de calor que comenzó a desbordar por mis mejillas, pintándolas de un color carmesí que él disfrutó en demasía.

— ¿Ya quieres que termine? Pareces algo agotado.

Preguntó manteniendo su estúpida y segura sonrisa. Me irrité de inmediato al escucharlo.

— Cállate, idiota. Sólo sigue follándome.

No tuve que repetir dos veces la orden, prontamente se introdujo tan fuerte que gemí casi hasta desgarrar mi garganta. El maldito no bajó el ritmo de los empellones sin importar lo agitado de su respiración.

Siguió entrando en mí sin importarle que mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de reaccionar de manera coordinada; para ese momento él lideraba toda la acción.

Respiración entrecortada. Gemidos incesantes. Visión borrosa. Presión en los testículos. Sensación indescriptible en el ano. Aumento de presión sanguínea. Todos los signos inconfundibles de un enorme y cercano orgasmo se hicieron presentes. Me dediqué a disfrutarlos al mismo tiempo que la expresión en su blanca cara se convertía en una visión por demás agradable y acogedora.

A punto de llegar al tan esperado clímax —y casi como si nos hubiéramos coordinado—, centramos la mirada en los orbes del otro. Todo en él irradiaba fuego y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir palabras inentendibles e innecesarias.

— Joder… Erwin…

Fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular en el momento en que el orgasmo —uno tan grande que me sentí fuera del mundo— arribó a mi cuerpo y mente. Me permití ser inundado por una sensación tan satisfactoria que recorrió hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, provocando que cada una de mis articulaciones se contrajeran al tiempo que un intenso gemido abandonó mi boca.

Todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones se incrementó al notar que la estrechez de mi ano provocó en mi compañero la necesidad de rendirse ante la misma experiencia, no podía negárselo. Voluntariamente contraje aún más mis entrañas mientras él continuaba penetrándome y mi copiosa eyaculación se derramaba en mi vientre.

Él gimió de manera tan sensual durante los segundos que tardó en inundar mi interior con su espesa semilla. Me hizo perder la noción de todo mientras aligeraba el agarre de mi cadera y me permitía descansar libremente sobre la cama.

Accedí a que se recostara a mi lado para esperar que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaran. No cruzamos palabra o mirada alguna, quizás pensábamos en lo que debíamos hacer después de lo sucedido.

Pasados algunos minutos —quizás—, finalmente escuché que limpiaba su garganta y asumí que hablaría, yo no pretendía hacerlo.

— Es algo tarde para que vayas al dormitorio con los demás… ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?

Giré para verlo con una expresión no muy agradable, pero su cara estaba hundida en la almohada y no me permitió ver su rostro; eso me molestó más.

— ¿Eres idiota? Claro que no me quedaré. No soy tu puta o algo parecido. Sólo me dejé llevar por que estaba caliente, es todo. No confundas las cosas, Smith.

Escupí con molestia levantándome de la cama para buscar mi ropa y salir lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, algo muy dentro me indicó que esas palabras las utilicé para mí, no para él.

— Sabía que dirías eso. Está bien, no te enojes.

También se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Decidí que era momento de irme y olvidar lo sucedido, después de todo, mi baño había finalizado hacía mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de vestirme caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y revisé que no hubiera alguien fuera que pudiera verme, cuando lo verifiqué y estaba a punto de salir sin más, él posó su mano en mi brazo, deteniendo mi escape.

— ¿Qué prete-?

La pregunta fue aprisionada en mi boca por los suaves labios que se posaron sin permiso en los míos. No tuve forma de negarme a recibir su lengua, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera intenté impedirlo.

— Puedes venir a bañarte cuando quieras. La tina es tuya.

Dijo en cuanto me permitió respirar de nuevo y guiñó un ojo antes de regresar al interior de su habitación.

— Quizás. Esos baños son muy relajantes…

Susurré al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, jamás supe si me escuchó o no, de cualquier forma no importó.

.

.

Desde aquella primera vez han pasado varios meses.

Las duchas en las regaderas comunales siguen siendo cortas pero la tina es una cuestión por completo diferente, sobre todo cuando estoy acompañado.

.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Les alegra saber de mí después de tanto tiempo? Espero que sí. xD_

_La culpable de que haya escrito esto es Neutral HD (aunque no le guste el Eruri... xD)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. _

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
